Christmas with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Imouto is depressed, so Haruhi decides to cheer her up with a Christmas Party, but instead she gets a visit from a fat old chap with a beard. Merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro: So, it's Christmas Eve (Where I am) so I decided to write a Christmas fic. This is the first chapter, and the second one will be published on Christmas Day. So, on with it!

Disclaimer: I own zip.

Christmas with the Brigade

Chapter 1: Imouto's Christmas Wish

* * *

"Mom, will you guys be home for Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can't make it, you know, daddies work…"

"I know."

"You'll have to have Christmas with your brother, I sorry."

"No… it's okay…" I fought the urge to start crying when I hung up the phone, because I needed to be strong. But it's hard. I haven't celebrated Christmas with my family for 5 years now.

* * *

"Kyon, why are you sighing?" Haruhi asked me.

"It's my little sister."

"Well, what about her?"

"She seems depressed for some reason."

"Well, I can't stand by and let my brigade members little sister be depressed on Christmas Eve! We have to go cheer her up!"

"Oh no…"

"Now Kyon, we're going over to your house to find out what's wrong with Imouto-chan, so of course it's your duty to serve us refreshments!"

"What?!"

"Well, meeting disband!"

* * *

"So, Imouto-chan what's the problem?" Haruhi asked.

"Well… my parents aren't going to be here for Christmas for the fifth time! It's not fair!" Suddenly my little sister started crying, so I Haruhi decided to give her privacy and dragged us into my room. She gives my family more respect than me, damn it!

"Kyon, we've got a major problem on our hands."

"How?"

"Imouto's depressing mood is having a major effect on the morale of the SOS Brigade." Seeing as how I'm the only one affected by this and my morale is in a constant state of negativity, I find it hard to see where she's coming from.

"If we don't do something about Imouto-chan, then it will affect my mood, and ruin my Christmas."

So it's all about you, huh?

"Suzumiya-san, maybe we should throw a Christmas party for her?"

"Good idea Koizumi! But we still need to know what will make her feel better. Kyon, you need to ask."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any Christmas spirit."

"What do you mean by a wisecrack like that?"

"Well, do you actually expect her to tell me?"

"No, but that's why I have my contingency plan."

"And that would be?"

"We're going to get Santa to ask her."

"But-"

"But?"

"Santa isn't real." Okay, considering how Haruhi ran away, possibly even crying, I think I just destroyed the world.

"Kyon, can I talk to you?" Koizumi asked, pulling me away from Nagato and Asahina-san.

"Sure."

"Whether you believe in Santa or not, it doesn't change the fact that Suzumiya-san believes in him."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, Haruhi is currently in the process of creating a humongous closed space, but growth will stop once she realizes you're incorrect."

"But I'm not incorrect."

"That's not the point. She'll think Santa really does exist, and so, it will be."

"But he DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?"

* * *

Mukuro: Sorry it's so short. Next one will be much, much larger. So, I Kyon right? Does Santa really not exist? Or will Haruhi's will once again re-write reality? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

Mukuro Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro: Merry Christmas! I hope that you all got what you wanted for Christmas! Being with your families… yeah, if anyone guessed, I wrote this fic because I never see my family at Christmas… they live so far away… oh, well, you guys don't want to hear about my problems, you came here to hear about Kyons problems!

Disclaimer: I own zip.

Christmas with the Brigade

Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

* * *

"So, tomorrow's Christmas." I told my little sister.

"Yeah…"

"Is there anything you want me to buy you for Christmas?" I asked.

"No, what I want can't be bought."

"Well, what did you want?"

"Never mind…" She then walked over to her room and locked the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I muttered, changing into my Santa Costume.

"Now, Kyon, you know you have to do this." Koizumi said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know."

Flashback

"Kyon, there is only one way to improve Suzumiya-san's mood, and that's to prove that Santa really does exist."

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to dress up as Santa, climb down the chimney, and ask your sister what she wants for Christmas."

"And if it's something I can't give her?"

"Well, hopefully it won't be something like that."

"But remember, Kyon. The fate of the world lies on your shoulders."

"Oh, joy."

Flashback End

"God, how the hell am I going to fit down this #$%!& chimney?!" I muttered, trying to squeeze myself down our sorry excuse for a chimney.

Suddenly, all resistance broke, and I fell to the ground.

"OW!"

"Santa?!" Imouto-chan shouted, staring down at me from the stairwell.

"Uh, yeah."

"Santa, where are your presents?"

"Well, this is my last stop, and I had to ask you something."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"Why don't you want anything for Christmas?"

"Well, I want one thing."

"Yes?"

"To make up for my parents never being here, I want to spend the best Christmas with my big brother and all his friends."

"That wish… it's so moving. Tell you what, I'll grant that wish of yours!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! But you have to go to sleep first."

"Okay, Santa! I can't wait to tell Kyon I saw Santa! Too bad he slept through it all. Oh well, it's his problem!"

* * *

"Kyon, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet with my friends."

"Can I come with you?" She begged.

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Fine, come with me."

We arrived at the SOS Brigade room, and my sister opened the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted, grinning.

"What do you mean?" She asked, bewildered.

"Well, Kyon told us how depressed you were, and convinced us to throw a party for you." Haruhi said, grinning.

"Well, it seems Santa granted my wish after all!"

"What do you mean?"

"Santa told me that if I went to sleep, he would give me the best day with you guys ever!"

"Well, for giving me the information that Santa really exists, I'll promote you from 'Kyon's little sister' to SOS bady Lolita mascot, which means that during extracurricular activities you need to-"

"Haruhi," I said, grabbing her wrist. "Please don't do anything weird to my little sister."

"Aha, so you're worried that your sister will have a higher rank in the brigade than you, huh Kyon?"

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie, I can see right through you." Yeah, sure.

"Well, let's get this party started, guys!" Haruhi shouted.

* * *

"So, Kyon, what do you have against Santa?" Koizumi asked.

"Well, it's just me, but I think it's very disturbing that some fat guy goes into peoples' houses on Christmas Eve. I mean that guy's totally breaking and entering.

"Okay, Kyon, you have some issues. But why don't you believe in Santa Claus?" Koizumi asked.

"Well, it seems a little unbelievable that some fat guy in a red suit goes flying around to every house in the span of 12 hours, delivering presents. If you look at it like that, it seems really illogical."

"Okay, so you don't believe in him?"

"I just said no."

"Well, you never know. Even if you don't believe in him, if Suzumiya wishes for him to exist, he will exist."

"Yeah, sure."

"Kyon, there's a package for you!" Haruhi said, dragging a huge box with a note attached over to me.

"Well, what's the note say?" Koizumi asked.

"Please don't read over my shoulder."

_Dear Kyon,_

_I am so happy that you decided to get into the Christmas Spirit, and make life better for your sister and friends. Inside I have enclosed something fun for you guys to do as an activity at your party. And remember to thank your friend Tsuruya for pointing out a good store to buy Christmas supplies.  
Merry Christmas, Kyon, and I hope it's a good one. Ho Ho Ho!_

_Most Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus._

I opened the box, and looked at what was there.

"Wow! A karaoke machine!"

"Yeah, I, uh, bought it as a surprise for the party!"

"Smart idea, Kyon!"

No way, Santa can't exist. Koizumi must be pulling my leg. Or maybe Tsuruya and that store owner, right?

Right?

"Alright! I found a good song! Mikuru, Yuki, let's do this one!" Haruhi shouted.

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne  
Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshitetara  
Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no  
Jikan no hate made boooon!  
WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa  
Nanimou kamou makikonda sozou de asobou!  
Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?  
Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai  
Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo  
Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru  
Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to  
Jikan ni norou yo byuuuuun!  
Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon  
Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete  
Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau toko muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara  
Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo  
Dokidoki suru deshou?  
Boooon!  
Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou  
Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?_

* * *

Mukuro: So, how did you like the chapter? I left it up to you to decide whether or not it was Santa. I hope I got the lyrics right. There's just one thing I have left to say.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

Mukuro Out.


End file.
